Orma
is a Phantom born from and a movie-exclusive character who transforms into , which appeared in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, the show's summer film, serving as the main antagonist of the story. He is referred to as the . Biography Hailing from the "Land of Magic", the Golden Wizard is said to be possibly even stronger than both Wiseman and the White Wizard. Minister Orma was the previous emperor of Magic Land and now serves under Emperor Maya. Despite his incredible loyalty to his nation, he is disgusted by Maya. As Kamen Rider Sorcerer, who plans on recreating the world for magicians only. He also has several Kamen Rider Mages serving him as foot soldiers. One notable feature about the Golden Wizard is that he wears a Wizardriver identical to that of the White Wizard. It is revealed that he is a Phantom planning to cause everyone in Magic Land to fall to despair. Forms Stats *Height: ??? cm. *Weight: ?? kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: ?? tons **Kicking Power: ?? tons **Highest Jump: ?? m. **Fastest Speed: ?? m. per ?? seconds Arsenal *WizarDriver - Transformation belt *Dis Halberd - An axe with the resemblance of a sorcerer staff *Wizard Rings - Sorcerer's personal ring - Drake= *Height: ??? cm. *Weight: ??? kg. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *He is portrayed by Takanori Jinnai, who is famously known as Kogoro Mori from Detective Conan's live-action. Notes *In keeping with Wizard's forms' similarities to Kuuga's forms, Orma appears to be the analogue to N-Daguva-Zeba, having an opposite color scheme to Wizard's Infinity Style and being a member of the villainous race of the series. **Unlike Daguva, however, Orma's transformed form is referred to as a Kamen Rider, whereas Daguva is never implied to be anything other than a Gurongi, nothing more, nothing less. *Orma's actor, Takanori Jinnai is the oldest individual to portray a Kamen Rider at the age 54 during the time of filming. **This discounts the first three Rider actors, Hiroshi Fujioka (Takeshi Hongo - Rider 1), Takeshi Sasaki (Hayato Ichimonji - Rider 2), and Hiroshi Miyauchi (Shiro Kazami - V3), who all vocally reprised their roles in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011), while in their 60s. *His helmet resembles Wizard's Infinity Style's helmet. *While Wizard's motif is a modern magician, Sorcerer's is based on a classic sorcerer, as of his black colour resembles a sorcerer's robe and the upper part his helmet resembles a pointed hat worn by most sorcerers and other magic users. *Sorcerer is one of the very few riders to actively kill civilians on-screen for his own agenda. *Sorcerer's face is similar to Kamen Rider Habataki. *Orma/Drake is the first Kamen Rider confirmed to also be a Phantom. In contrast, The White Wizard/Wiseman, while possessing a Phantom-like form, lacks the Phantom's crest and is a manmade Phantom. *Sorcerer's true nature mirrors , the villain of , the movie which Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land is double-billed with, as he is actually a the Drake Phantom who transforms into a Kamen Rider just as Deathryuger is actually a who can transform into a Kyoryuger. References Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Kamen Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Phantoms Category:Non human riders